Resident Evil: missão Cleon
by ijustlovecleon
Summary: CLAIRE E LEON ESTÃO, FINALMENTE, EM UMA MISSÃO! "Espera aí... O que!", Leon estava extremamente confuso. Com um sorriso ela começou a responder a pergunta: — Foi ótima, senhor. Obrigada por... — o tom de sua fala foi diminuindo e seu sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto, até que sua expressão fosse tomada por uma de surpresa total.
1. A chamada

**Observações não muito importantes:**

- Resident Evil não é meu... É da CAPCOM.

- Eu não faço ideia de quando, ou como, esta história poderia se encaixar na cronologia de Resident Evil; talvez alguns poucos anos depois de Resident Evil 4, ou talvez antes do mesmo e alguns meses após Operation Javier (Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles)... SEI LÁ! Talvez esta história possa até acontecer em um universo paralelo. Acho que isso poderá ser divulgado no meio da história, ou algo assim. Talvez eu encontre alguma ligação enquanto estiver criando... Aah, eu não faço ideia; tanto faz!

- Bom, esta é minha primeira fan fiction. Após anos pensando em histórias para o casal mais lindo do mundo, eu resolvi, finalmente, escrever uma. Só espero que isto não esteja uma verdadeira bosta...

- Eu sei que este título é ridículo! Eu sei...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: a chamada**

O celular tocava e vibrava enquanto rastejava pelo sofá. Isso havia acontecido umas duas ou três vezes, antes da proprietária do aparelho sair correndo do chuveiro a procura do celular. Segurando a toalha em volta do corpo com uma só mão, ela se apressava e tentava desesperadamente retirar o resto de sua presilha de cabelo que ficara presa em seus fios, e que começava a machucar.

— Puta merda! Não posso nem tomar um banho em paz.

Ela pegou o celular quase caindo em cima do sofá e saudou meigamente — tão meigamente que nem parecia que estava agora a pouco em uma batalha com sua presilha e toalha:

— Alô? Sim, sou eu — ela escutava atenciosamente. — Hm... O que?

No mesmo dia, mas em outra hora, há várias milhas de distância, outro celular tocava a procura de ser atendido. O homem, após um dia não muito cansativo, tomava um café bem quente em uma cafeteria próxima a sua casa. Ele notou que o aparelho vibrava em seu bolso da frente, e rapidamente colocou o copo de café sobre a mesa e caçou seu telefone.

— Yeah? — ele escutava com atenção a voz familiar. — Aceito sim, com toda certeza!

Exatas duas semanas depois, o dia estava razoavelmente quente, o céu estava limpo e não havia nada que indicasse que algo estranho iria acontecer. Claire caminhava vagarosamente pelas ruas de D.C. procurando sua maldita localização.

— Ok, se isso aqui está aqui... Então isso deve estar pra lá! — murmurava para si mesma enquanto observava os pontos de referência da cidade. — Nota mental: se não conhecer o local, peça para te levarem — ironizava, irritada consigo mesma.

Poucos quilômetros dali o mesmo homem da cafeteria estacionava seu carro em sua vaga reservada, como de costume. Saiu do carro e entrou em seu local de trabalho. Cumprimentou alguns colegas enquanto se dirigia para a sala que havia sido solicitado naquela ligação.

— Senhor? — disse enquanto abria a porta e entrava na sala.

— Ah! Olá, Leon — cumprimentou um homem alguns anos mais velho que Leon, que estava sentado em uma poltrona atrás de uma mesa lendo alguns papeis.

— Fico feliz que tenha aceitado esta missão — indicou a cadeira para que ele se sentasse. — Confesso que não há muitos por aqui que são realmente bons em suas funções. Você realmente foi a escolha certa para isso.

Leon deu um sorriso discreto para seu superior enquanto se acomodava na poltrona.

— Acredito que você já tenha sido informado sobre os nossos objetivos básicos...

— Sim, senhor.

— Você já foi informado também que esta seria uma operação feita em parceria, correto?

— Sim, senhor. Me informaram deste pequeno problema logo na ligação que me fizeram — confirmou fazendo uma carreta.

— Não é um problema, Leon. De acordo com os dados obtidos pelos soldados lá na ilha; esta é uma área de grande risco e é extremamente necessário que dois bons agentes estejam presentes... Aliás, sua parceria já deve estar chegando.

— Eu entendo, senhor, mas você deve reconhecer que eu trabalho muito melhor quando estou sozinho.

— Sei que você é ótimo em sua ocupação quando está sozinho, senhor Kennedy, mas nunca ouvi falar sobre seu trabalho quando está em grupo — completou dando um sorriso cínico. — Talvez esta seja sua chance de mostrar seu espírito de equipe.

Leon ia discordar da situação, mas naquele exato momento o assistente do velho homem havia aberto a porta.

— Senhor, desculpe interromper, mas ela chegou.

"Ela?! Sério isso?", pensou Leon não muito feliz com a ideia de ter que trabalhar com uma mulher.

— Maravilha! Mande-a entrar, por favor.

Enquanto Claire entrava, o chefe dos dois se levantava para dar as boas vindas a ela.

— Ah! Senhorita Redfield, como foi sua viagem?

"Espera aí... O que?!", Leon estava extremamente confuso. "Redfield?", começou a virar de sua cadeira com uma feição de espanto.

Com um sorriso ela começou a responder a pergunta:

— Foi ótima, senhor. Obrigada por... — o tom de sua fala foi diminuindo e seu sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto, até que sua expressão fosse tomada por uma de surpresa total.

— Leon!?


	2. A reunião

**Capítulo 2: a reunião**

Leon se levantou abruptamente da poltrona derrubando alguns lápis que estavam sobre a mesa. Encarando Claire, como se ela fosse uma assombração, ele se abaixou para pegar os pertences de seu chefe que havia derrubado.

— Devo confessar, Leon, que esperava tudo menos isso para a recepção de sua mais nova parceira — comentou o homem observando os dois de trás de sua mesa. — Bem, já que vocês se conhecem, me sigam e vamos à apresentação da operação — ordenou aos dois enquanto se dirigia a porta e cumprimentava Claire com um aperto de mão.

Os três caminhavam em fila pelo corredor.

— Foi uma grande ideia colocar vocês dois juntos nesta missão, já se conhecem e possuem experiência suficiente para conter a situação, por mais absurda que seja — pressionou o botão do elevador.

Enquanto isso os dois tentavam não trocar olhares assustados, mas isso só os fazia piscar freneticamente.

Os três subiram alguns andares pelo elevador e seguiram caminho até chegarem a uma sala de reunião. Lá estavam umas cinco pessoas, que Leon podia identificar perfeitamente.

Em pouco mais de duas horas eles receberam toda informação necessária, a localização: uma ilha localizada ao oeste do Chile; a situação: habitantes de uma pequena cidade estão misteriosamente atacando seus familiares e amigos sem qualquer motivo aparente; o objetivo: conter o pânico da população local e detectar o que está causando estes episódios enigmáticos; e etc.

— Após chegarem ao Chile, vocês passarão um dia no local para descansar da viagem e então seguirão novamente para o aeroporto, lá vocês devem encontrar com um de nossos agentes locais e, assim, devem pegar um hidroavião até chegarem a ilha — um dos homens os instruía com muita calma. — Alguma dúvida?

—Hm... Yeah! — confirmou Leon, finalmente falando algo. — Quando nós devemos ir mesmo?

— Eu já disse isto, senhor Kennedy, amanhã! Você precisa prestar mais atenção, senhor — Claire não consegui se segurar e riu discretamente da bronca que Leon havia levado.

A reunião havia terminado e enquanto todos recolhiam seus documentos e se encaminhavam para a saída, Claire não conseguiu se conter e decidiu falar com seu novo parceiro:

— Me diga, quais são as probabilidades?

Ele não parecia tão surpreso agora, então não levou muito tempo para responder:

— Eu sou péssimo em matemática... — afirmou sorrindo. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Bom... — começou ela, já pensando que a resposta era óbvia demais. — Eu fui chamada aqui porque, aparentemente, o senhor Kennedy não consegue resolver alguns problemas sozinhos.

— Oh! — gargalhou com o comentário. — Você continua a mesma, Claire Redfield.

— É...

— É... — o silêncio tomou conta do diálogo dos dois.

— Então... Até amanhã — ela se despediu quebrando o silêncio.

— É! Até amanhã.


	3. A viagem

**Capítulo 3: a viagem**

Ela não conseguiu dormir muito bem. O hotel onde estava hospeda era, unicamente, imprestável! Parecia que seu quarto não era limpo — ou até mesmo usado — há meses. O cheiro forte de poeira parecia ficar impregnado em seu corpo, e ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer para parar de espirrar. Resolveu abrir a janela, mas ela avistou algumas teias de aranha e decidiu não mexer em nada. Sem contar também que as paredes eram finas demais, e ela podia saber muito bem que havia um casal muito "feliz" no quarto ao lado.

Leon, em compensação, dormia excepcionalmente bem em seu apartamento, o que não o impediu de chegar ao aeroporto no horário correto... Diferente de Claire, que se atrasou de maneira extraordinária, deixando os dois presos no aeroporto esperando pelo próximo voo.

— Eu estou muito entediado — Leon tentou puxar assunto enquanto mordia a borda do copo de café. — Vamos comer alguma coisa?

— De novo? — ela questionou murmurando. — Nós acabamos de ir na cafeteria... — falou apontando para o local com um braço preguiçoso.

— É, mas eu estou com fome — disse prestando atenção na mulher sonolenta. — ... Você está muito engraçada com esta cara, sabia?

Ela encontrou os olhos azulados de Leon e, quase que imediatamente, jogou sua cabeça em seus braços que estavam em cima da mesa.

— Me deixa dormir um pouquinho — falou mais uma vez entre suspiros e chiados de sono.

— Você terá tempo suficiente para dormir quando estivermos no avião — começou a falar enquanto se espreguiçava. — Vamos!

Claire continuava imóvel na mesa, quase que morta. Ele a cutucou no pescoço umas três vezes até que ela se movesse e decidisse se levantar.

— Ótimo! — exclamou sorrindo para ela. — O que você quer comer?

— Quanto tempo ainda falta para o nosso voo? — disse ignorando completamente a pergunta de Leon.

— Uma ou duas horas.

— Merda.

— Isso é culpa sua! — começou a xingá-la. — Se fosse uma menina crescida e soubesse dormir e acordar na hora certa, isso não teria acontecido.

— A culpa não foi minha! — advertiu irritada, já recuperando sua energia. — Meu hotel era uma porcaria! — acelerou o passo para acompanhá-lo. — Eu não sei o que era pior: a poeira, as aranhas ou os gemidos!

— Você já condenou este casal ao inferno umas cinco vezes hoje, Claire — falou rindo. — E eu ainda acho que está mentindo.

Eles já tiveram essa discussão. Ela explicava, ele zombava, ela se irritava e os dois paravam de se falar até que três minutos se passavam e ela sentava em um banco para descansar, então ele puxava um assunto qualquer e tentava mantê-la de pé.

Algum tempo depois, os dois finalmente entraram no avião. Claire passou metade da viagem dormindo e outra metade perguntando se já chegaram; enquanto Leon passara metade da viagem irritado com ela e a outra metade adorando o jeito como ela dormia.

"Eu tenho que parar com isso. Está ficando estranho já!", decretava a si mesmo enquanto observava o rosto, quase que angelical, de Claire.

Ao chegar no aeroporto do Chile, os papeis se inverteram, e agora era Leon que quase não conseguia se manter erguido. Claire começava a zombar dele, deixando-o inexplicavelmente furioso.

— Cala a boca, Redfield. Você também estava assim antes.

Ela estava amando isso, não conseguia parar, nenhum um segundo sequer, de irritá-lo. A cada minuto ela descobria algo novo que o deixava estressado.

— Sabe, eu acho que essa sua preguiça e seu ódio pela vida, pode ter como consequência este seu cabelo — começou mais uma vez à aporrinhá-lo. — Você deve gastar mais tempo penteando seu cabelo do que fazendo amigos! Não é?

— Claire, se você não parar de falar, eu juro por Deus que vou enfiar uma faca na sua cabeça!

Ela gargalhou quase chorando de tanto rir.

— Ok, ok. Vamos logo com isso, estou começando a ficar com fome — disse puxando ele pelo braço.

— Qual o nosso hotel mesmo? — ele perguntou impaciente.

— Eu anotei o nome em um papel, é só nós chamarmos um táxi e pedirmos para ele nos levar até lá — respondeu graciosamente tirando a anotação do bolso.

— Mas você quer comer alguma coisa antes de ir? Porque eu quero!

Ele optou por ir direto ao hotel, mas ela não deu a mínima. Quase sendo arrastado, ela o levou até um restaurante do aeroporto.

Logo depois eles usaram um péssimo espanhol para saber aonde ficava a saída; chamaram um táxi e chegaram no hotel. Entretanto, a felicidade de terem chegado ao local foi rapidamente desaparecendo.

— Não acredito que só tem uma cama? — ela bradou jogando sua mochila no chão.

— É, eu também não. Boa noite — ele falou enquanto caia no colchão.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Leon?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

— Dormindo — disse finalmente se cobrindo com o lençol da cama.

— E por que você deve ficar com a cama?

— Porque fui muito injuriado hoje e estou mais cansado do que você — respondeu enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

— Não, Leon! Eu quero dormir na cama.

— Então durma — falou batendo no espaço vazio ao lado dele.

— Eu não vou dormir com você!

— Por que não? Eu não mordo.

Com uma bufada ela puxou algumas cobertas da cama e saiu pisando forte pelo quarto indo em direção ao sofá, que ficava a poucos passos da cama.

— Ótimo! Fique com a cama.

Ele ria.

— Boa noite, Claire!

— Idiota! — ela o julgava aos sussurros.

Ela estava em sua casa. Era uma noite calma e fria. O vento uivava enquanto passava pela fresta da janela. Ela não estava aquecida o suficiente e acabou acordando por causa da temperatura. Levantou de sua cama e caminhou até o guarda-roupa a procura de uma coberta que pudesse aquecê-la melhor.  
Com suas mãos a poucos centímetros da porta do armário, ela escutou um gemido estranho vindo de lá dentro. Se afastou um pouco.

"Mas o que...?", cogitou enquanto aproximava o ouvido da madeira.

Definitivamente, tinha alguém ali dentro; e sua respiração era muito alta. O som se misturava com tosses e rangidos, criando um ruído aterrorizante.  
Claire decidiu abrir o guarda-roupa e acabar com o mistério. Puxando as duas portas de uma só vez, uma criatura coberta de sangue pulou para cima de sua cabeça. Ela gritou; acordando.

— Você está bem? — Leon perguntou a ela. Ele estava sentado na cama abraçando seus joelhos, parecia que a observava já fazia algum tempo.

Ofegante e percebendo que tudo não passava de um sonho, ela disse:

— Você ouviu?

— Impossível de não ouvir — confessou com calma.

— Eu te acordei, não é? — ela questionou retoricamente. — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem — disse, ainda com muita calma. — Eu também tenho, as vezes. Acho que é normal... Para pessoas como nós.

Ela sorriu analisando a frase.

— _Pessoas como nós_?

— É, você sabe... — abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava. — Eram _eles_, não eram?

Ela confirmou com um aceno bem devagar.

— Quer ficar com a cama? — perguntou enquanto voltava seu olhar para Claire.

— Não seja besta — negou irritada, — foi só um sonho! — suspirou profundamente olhando em seus olhos. — Fique com sua cama estúpida, Kennedy.

Ele não pode evitar de rir.

— Boa noite, Red.


	4. A ilha

**Observações não muito importantes:**

- Eu continuo não sendo dona de Resident Evil. Ele ainda é da CAPCOM.

- Ultimamente a história tem recebido algumas boas visualizações, mas não há nenhuma review, ou algo do tipo. Vocês poderiam fazer alguns comentários construtivos, ou coisa semelhante... Não? (Eu ficaria muito feliz se fizessem).

* * *

**Capítulo 4: a ilha**

Os dois tiveram uma boa noite de sono. Ela acordou primeiro, cerca de oito horas da manhã, e decidiu tomar um banho. Em seguida acordou Leon com travesseiradas na cara, e, praticamente, ordenou que ele fosse tomar um banho, para que eles pudessem sair, comer alguma coisa e ir finalmente ao aeroporto.

Aproximadamente duas horas depois, ambos se encontravam na pista de pouso e decolagem.

— Primeiro as damas! — ela ridicularizava enquanto o deixava passar na frente.

— Muito engraçado, Claire — disse, à medida que subia na pequena aeronave.

No voo, ela montava e desmontava sua _browning HP_, observando os arranhões que a handgun havia conseguido ao longo da vida. Leon, por outro lado, estava ocupado demais contemplando a vista. Apoiando-se em sua mão, ele observava o horizonte pela janela do avião. Não estavam muito alto. Conseguia avistar de longe a ilha que deveria ser o destino. Não parecia ser muito extensa.

Um clique vindo do gatilho da arma de Claire chamou a atenção dele. Ela estava tão entretida com aquilo que ele chegou a rir da feição de felicidade dela.

— O que? — ela perguntou escutando os risos.

— Nada, nada — respondia enquanto voltava a olhar para a janela.

Ela o olhou com uma cara desconfiada mas, após alguns segundos, voltou a mexer na sua arma. Leon tornou a observá-la. Seu olhar passou pelo rosto da mulher e foi descendo até chegar as pernas cruzadas.

No exato momento em que ela guardou sua arma no coldre, algo, aparentemente, gigante acertou o avião.

Com o impacto, Claire, que estava sem cinto, foi jogada com força para o chão, fazendo com que seu joelho direito fosse esmurrado contra o piso do avião.

"Caralho...", ela murmurava enquanto tentava se manter de pé.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou assustado enquanto tentava ajudá-la a se levantar.

—Estou, estou... — mentiu, apoiando-se na parede do avião. — Mas que porra foi esta?

— Acho fomos atingidos.

— Isso é evidente, Leon — praguejou olhando para o buraco na cabine do piloto (que não possuía mais nenhum piloto) e em seguida olhando para uma das asas em chamas do avião. — Tem paraquedas aqui?

— Talvez... — confessou socando o armário que provavelmente continha os tais itens. — Essa merda está emperrada — exclamou gritando. — Me ajude!

Ambos fizeram esforço, mas não conseguiram abrir de maneira alguma o _maldito_ armário.

— Merda! — bradou dando um último chute no armário imprestável. — Nós vamos cair...

— Ah, é mesmo? — replicou debochando. — O que faremos agora, capitão óbvio!?

— Pulamos!

— O que?

— Temos que sair daqui.

— AH, É MESMO? EU NÃO TINHA NOTADO! — ela berrava.

— Quando eu disser, nós dois pulamos para fora do avião, entendeu?

— Mas que ideia absurda é essa?

Ele abriu a porta do avião e esperou a aeronave se inclinar e estar mais próxima da água, alguns vários metros antes da colisão ele agarrou firme a mão dela e saltou para fora do avião.

Os dois nadaram até a superfície e, arquejando, questionaram se cada um deles estava bem.

— Puta que pariu! Hidroaviões eram para ficar, _supostamente_, sobre a água.

— Acho que isso não funciona quando há um buraco na frente do avião, Leon — falou enquanto ambos observavam a aeronave afundar a poucos metros de distância.

Os dois nadaram até a praia e chegaram ofegantes.

— Finalmente! — ele disse enquanto se arrastava pela areia.

— Caralho! — ela gritou. — Minha perna!

— É, a minha também está morta; foi muito cansativo nadar essa merda de oceano!

— Não, Leon — ela fazia uma careta de dor e apertava o joelho com as duas mãos. — Está sangrando muito.

— Nossa, Claire — gritou enquanto corria em sua direção. — O que é que você fez?

— E- Eu... Aargh! — falou sofrendo com a dor — Eu acho que foi quando o avião foi acertado.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

— Mas que merda, mulher! — começou a xingá-la enquanto observava o ferimento. O avião havia feito um ótimo trabalho, seu joelho estava roxo e com um buraco do tamanho de uma moeda, mas não era muito profundo. Entretanto, isso não impedia o machucado de sangrar bastante.

— Aah! Cala a boca, homem!

— Acha que quebrou o osso?

— Eu não faço ideia! — se deitou na areia colocando as mãos no rosto, tampando uma careta de dor.

— Eu vou... Eu vou buscar... — começou sem saber o que dizer. — Eu... Eu vou fazer o que agora, Claire? — gritou. — O que é que eu faço agora, hein?

— Vai tomar no cu, Leon — replicou. — a culpa não foi minha!

— Vem! — ele ordenou quando tomou a decisão de tirá-la da praia.

— Para onde? — ela perguntou tirando somente uma mão do rosto.

— Sair daqui — respondeu colocando um dos braços dela em volta de seus ombros. — Vamos, pelo menos, sair desse sol desgraçado — continuou falando enquanto começava a caminhar com ela.

— Ai, ai! Não, espera... — pediu após dar dois passos.

— PUTA QUE PARIU, CLAIRE!

— NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

Furioso, ele pegou as pernas dela e colocou em seu outro braço livre, tirando-a do chão.

— Parece criança! — praguejou enquanto carregava ela para fora da praia.

— Não precisa disso, seu imbecil! — falou tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

— CALA A BOCA! — gritou mais uma vez, segurando-a com mais força.

Ele a levou até o início da floresta, aonde haviam algumas árvores projetando sombra. Ela não colaborava de jeito nenhum, durante todo o percurso ela se mexia querendo sair dos braços de Leon. Isso estava acabando com a paciência dele. Com tremenda indelicadeza ele a largou no chão.

— Eu estou tentando te ajudar — começou advertindo em voz alta. — Pare de agir como criança e tente cooperar!

Ela abriu a boca para xingá-lo mais uma vez, mas percebeu que realmente estava agindo de maneira imatura, então decidiu não dizer nada.

Ele retirou sua jaqueta característica, que estava encharcada, pegou algo no bolso dela e a jogou na areia. Em seguida caminhou floresta adentro.

— Aonde você vai? — ela gritou esperando por uma resposta que não lhe foi concedida.

Algum tempo se passou e nada de Leon aparecer. A tarde finalmente começava a surgir. A roupa dela já estava secando mas suas botas continuavam ensopadas.

"Quem vem para uma praia de bota?", pensava consigo mesma. "Qual é o meu problema?!"

Conseguiu retirar a bota da perna esquerda com facilidade, mas foi uma verdadeira luta para conseguir descalçar a bota da perna machucada. Colocou as duas a um braço de distância de si e em cima deixou sua arma carregada.

Ela afundou os dedos das mãos na areia e encostou sua cabeça no tronco da árvore na tentativa de se tranquilizar. Seu joelho havia começado a latejar, a dor pulsava por toda sua perna.

"Não pareço ter quebrado nada.", cogitava enquanto analisava o ferimento, "Foi apenas uma batida."

Inesperadamente, Leon surgiu de trás das árvores e moitas que compunham o início da mata.

— Aonde você estava? — questionou perturbada.

Ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Fui procurar água — respondeu finalmente, levantando sua mão e revelando o objeto que havia retirado de sua jaqueta tempos atrás, um pequeno cantil.

Ele retirou a tampa e entregou para ela.

— Não beba tudo — advertiu sério. Ela concordou com um aceno e tomou um gole apenas.

Ele puxou sua jaqueta, que continuava no chão, e retirou um insignificante frasco de uísque.

— Acha que pode segurar o grito? — perguntou sorrindo.

— Hã? — ela demorou um tempo para entender o que ele planejava fazer. — ... Aah, não! Nem vem!

— Quer que infeccione? — continuava sorrindo.

— Não, mas...

— Nada de "mas" — falou interrompendo-a. — Aguente firme aí — Ele se inclinou e segurou a perna de Claire pela canela. Jogou lentamente o líquido sobre a ferida, até sobrar metade no vidro.

Ela começou a soltar uns gemidos, mas imediatamente mordeu o lábio com força, na esperança de não soltar nenhum berro.

— Pronto! — exclamou aos risos. — Viu só? Não foi tão ruim assim.

Ela o encarou severamente, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

— Claro que não foi.

Ele tampou o frasco e o cantil, pegou sua jaqueta e a pendurou em um galho baixo da mesma árvore que estavam aproveitando a sombra, em seguida começou a guardar os dois recipientes no bolso da roupa pendurada.

Ao contrário de Claire, as roupas de Leon continuavam molhadas, deixando sua camisa preta colada em seu corpo. Ela não pode evitar de apreciar a _vista_.

"Nossa!"

— Por que você carrega um frasco de uísque, afinal?

— Bom, nunca se sabe.

— ... Alcoólatra!

— Hey! Não sou não.

— Imagina — debochava dele, ainda analisando seu físico — Você só trouxe isso para cá porque sabia que eu iria precisar. Não é mesmo? — ela quase virava a cabeça para obter um ângulo melhor.

Ele se manteve em silêncio.

— Você me pegou — declarou enquanto se virava para Claire, obrigando ela a olhar para seus olhos.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, desconcertada pelos seus pensamentos indecentes.

— É... Peguei mesmo.


	5. A floresta

**Capítulo 5: a floresta**

O sol já estava se pondo quando Claire despertou de um cochilo desagradável. A ferida continuava torturando sua perna, e o tronco daquela árvore não ajudou em nada no descanso. Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de focar a paisagem a sua frente e, após avistar um céu alaranjado com escassas nuvens, ela olhou em volta a procura de Leon.

— Oi, senhorita injuriada — ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso atraente. — Dormiu bem, ou quer que traga alguns travesseiros? — brincou voltando seu olhar para o mar.

Ela o encontrou ao seu lado, mexendo na areia com alguns gravetos. Cansada demais para fazer piadas, ela apenas respondeu com um grunhido incompreensível.

Ele parecia perturbado.

— Eu não apaguei por muito tempo... Não é? — questionou, ainda um pouco atordoada.

— Não — respondeu sério. — Mas não devia ter dormido. Perdemos tempo importante.

— _Tempo importante_?

— Sim. Agora teremos que andar pela floresta sem a ajuda do sol.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você está brincando, não é? — perguntou sem disfarçar a surpresa. — Não vai me fazer andar nessa mata, no escuro e com esta perna, não é mesmo?!

Ele a encarou ainda mais sério. E com isso ela entendeu que realmente não era brincadeira.

— Não acredito... — balbuciou enquanto observava ele se levantar.

— Vamos logo! Quanto mais rápido formos, mais rápido chegamos a base — afirmou estendendo a mão para ela.

Os dois se encararam por breves segundos. E então ela cedeu e resolveu agarrar o braço que lhe havia sido oferecido.

— Agora me diga, senhor Kennedy: para que lado fica a base? — perguntou num tom de voz bravo, enquanto calçava suas botas com certa dificuldade.

— Não sei a localização exata — começou explicando —, mas me lembro que a base foi instalada em um vilarejo próximo ao centro da ilha.

— Próximo ao centro?

— É!

— P-Próximo ao... Próximo ao centro?! — gaguejava nervosa. — Leon, você percebeu que nós estamos na _praia_, não é? Vamos andar até o _centro_ da ilha!?

— Você tem outra opção, princesa? — ridicularizou, seguido de um profundo suspiro.

A mulher levou uma das mãos até a altura da cabeça, mas sem tocá-la, e lentamente disse:

— N-Não ouse, me chamar disso novamente.

Ele gargalhou alto.

— Claro... princesa.

— Leon! Assim que minha perna estiver boa, eu vou arrebentar você.

Logo seguiram para dentro da floresta. Leon à frente, tentando limpar, com as próprias mãos e as vezes com a faca, a vegetação mais espessa e Claire atrás, sofrendo a cada passo que dava.

— Acho que devemos parar por aqui — ela propôs após uma hora de caminhada. — Minha perna está começando a latejar, e eu estou ficando preocupada com isso.

— Parar?! — ele questionou arrebentando um galho de árvore e, em seguida, cutucando a lanterna pressa ao suporte em sua camisa, que começava a falhar. — Como assim?

— Parar de andar. _Descansar_! Não posso ficar forçando meu joelho.

— Claire — começou, virando-se para ela —, nós não podemos parar. Temos que chegar até a base o mais rápido possível. Já perdemos um dia!

— Eu sei, mas eu não estou conseguindo caminhar...

— Podemos olhar isso quando chegarmos lá! — afirmou interrompendo-a.

Arfando de cansaço, tudo que ela pode fazer foi concordar com um aceno de cabeça e continuar a jornada.

No meio do caminho os dois encontraram um lago onde puderam recuperar suas energias. Cessaram a caminhada por pouquíssimos minutos e seguiram em frente.

Cerca de uma hora e meia depois, Claire encostou-se brevemente em uma pedra para dar uma olhada em seu joelho ferido. O sangue voltara a escorrer.

"Bosta.", ela amaldiçoava suas dores nos pensamentos.

Continuou caminhando atrás dele, até que seus músculos da perna começassem a pulsar violentamente.

— Ok! É isso. Este é o meu limite para hoje, Leon — ela exclamou finalmente após longos minutos de silêncio.

— Claire...

— Olha! — ela o interrompeu. — Eu estou com a perna toda fodida, você tem que entender isso. Eu não posso continuar.

Ele a encarou apreensivo. Descia seu olhar pelo corpo dela até chegar na perna ferida. O machucado havia voltado a inchar, um círculo roxo se formava em volta do ferimento. Uma fina linha de sangue escorria pela canela até sumir atrás da bota que ela calçava.

— Me desculpe — ele falou se aproximando dela. — Devíamos ter parado a muito tempo atrás.

Ela suspirou aliviada encostando em uma árvore.

— Obrigada! — disse finalmente.

Ele ajudou ela a se sentar e acomodou-se ao se lado.

— Posso olhar? — perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

— Não vai nem me pagar uma bebida primeiro? — brincou enquanto esticava a perna. — Nem um pouco gentil você, hein.

Com um sorriso de repreensão, ele se curvou para conseguir obter uma melhor visibilidade com a luz da fraca lanterna. Ela não se sentiu muito confortável quando Leon a tocou.

— Dói muito? — questionou encostando lentamente na ferida.

— Muito! — respondeu tirando a mão dele do machucado.

— Olha, Claire — ele começou. — Não vou mentir, está muito feio. E não há nada que eu possa fazer — esclarecia à medida que limpava o sangue com a manga da própria jaqueta. — Não foi um corte muito profundo e não tem nada aí dentro. Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é estancar o sangue e deixar você "descansar" — pronunciou esta última palavra fazendo aspas com os dedos.

— Ah! Obrigada doutor — ela zombava. — Quando posso marcar a próxima consulta?

— Você faz piada com tudo, não é?

— Quase tudo...

Ele continuava tentando secar o sangue que escorria, mas sem êxito algum. O líquido continuava a vazar, não importa o que fizesse.

— Deve estar sujo — presumiu, após um longo tempo de análise. — Vamos limpar novamente, senhorita Redfield? — perguntou com um sorriso malandro.

— Não! — respondeu tentando puxar sua perna para longe. — Não está sujo. Está limpinho. _Limpíssimo_!

Com mais uma virada lenta de uísque e acompanhado de grunhidos de dor, ele conseguiu despejar toda bebida no hematoma.

— Meu Deus! Eu vou morrer nesta ilha — ela reclamava.

— Não exage... — a conversa foi interrompida por algum barulho.

Os dois olharam perturbados na direção que o som havia surgido, um arbusto próximo a uma insignificante poça d'água. A planta se movia rapidamente e inesperadamente cessava.

Soltando suas mãos da pele macia de Claire, ele tateou sua arma, presa no coldre, e a retirou lentamente, esperando que, a qualquer momento, algo bastante _hostil_ fosse atacá-los.

A princípio, surgiram três feixes de luz, se movimentando vagarosamente, logo em seguida os dois foram obrigados a proteger seus olhos, pois estas mesmas luzes haviam sido apontadas para seus rostos, cegando-os momentaneamente.

— Encontrei eles! — uma voz desconhecida gritou daquela direção.

Três homens vestidos como soldados surgiram de trás da planta, abaixando as lanternas e caminhando até os dois.

— Agente Kennedy e Redfield? — um deles questionou enquanto guardava a arma nas costas. Leon acenou positivamente com a cabeça e olhou para Claire sorrindo. — Estávamos à procura de vocês.

— Olha aí, princesa, seu resgate chegou.


	6. A base

**Capítulo 6: a base**

Acompanhados dos soldados, Leon e Claire haviam sido guiados pela densa floresta até a base. Estavam há poucos quilômetros de distância do local, então não precisaram caminhar por muito tempo; o que acabou deixando Claire muito feliz.

O lugar não era muito extenso. Cercado por imensos sacos de areia e arames farpados, em meio a caminhões e jipes, havia diversas tendas montadas em campo aberto. Vários soldados, carregando armas de diferentes tamanhos, passavam pelos dois com olhares de curiosidade. "Esse é o reforço?", Claire ouviu um deles perguntar para um outro soldado enquanto caminhava em direção a tenda médica.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Leon perguntou acompanhando-a.

— Não, não — recusou, disfarçando o andar manco. — Estou bem.

Os dois seguiram vagarosamente até a barraca com uma cruz vermelha bordada nas paredes e entraram.

— Ah! Vejo que os tão esperados _agentes especiais_ chegaram — um homem de cabelos castanhos cumprimentou com um sotaque um pouco engraçado, enquanto mexia no conteúdo de algumas caixas de papelão. — Precisam da ajuda de um médico? — ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto se virava para os dois.

"Ele é bonito", ela observou.

— É, precisamos — Leon começou. — Ela se machu...

— Eu machuquei a minha perna quando o avião caiu e gostaria _muito_ que você desse uma olhada. — Claire falou interrompendo Leon e dando um passo a frente.

Leon a olhou desconfiado.

— Oh! Sim, claro — o médico respondeu indicando para que ela se sentasse em uma cadeira alta que estava próxima. — Aliás, eu sou Samuel.

— Claire — ela se apresentou.

Após uma rápida troca de sorrisos, Samuel se agachou para analisar o ferimento. Ele observou o sangramento por um breve instante e se levantou novamente murmurando alguma coisa sobre gazes ou coisa parecida, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar aonde estavam. Caminhou até uma caixa que estava em cima da mesa e pegou alguns itens.

— Belo machucado — ele afirmou sorrindo, enquanto voltava-se para ela e agachava novamente, dessa vez tocando na perna de Claire. Leon revirou os olhos. — Vou só limpar e fazer um curativo, depois vou te dar umas pílulas e tudo vai ficar bem.

— Certo! — disse Claire. — Mas eu vou poder andar normalmente daqui a quanto tempo?

— A dor vai diminuir bastante com o remédio, mas andar _normalmente_, _normalmente_, eu não posso lhe responder com certeza — ele confessou, jogando um líquido em cima da ferida e secando com um algodão. — Mas tenho certeza de que não vai demorar muito. O sangramento vai parar com o curativo que vou fazer e o inchaço vai diminuir com o remédio que vou lhe dar.

— Perfeito! — ela afirmou acomodando-se melhor na cadeira. — Deveríamos ter mais médicos como você por...

— Tem visto alguns ferimentos estranhos ultimamente? — Leon perguntou inesperadamente, interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

— Hm... Como assim? — Samuel questionou.

— Bom, sei lá. Tipo alguns arranhões profundos ou... Mordidas?

O médico pareceu surpreso.

— Bem, para falar a verdade, tenho sim. Me trouxeram uma moça jovem aqui uma vez, ela estava com uma febre terrível e um sangramento impossível de se estancar: uma mordida no ombro.

— O que houve com ela? — Leon o interrogou mais uma vez, curioso.

— Ela morreu poucas horas depois.

— E então?

— Bom, então nós enterramos ela, oras!

"Eles não sabem", Leon pensou fitando Claire para ver se ela pensava o mesmo que ele. Entretanto, para a infelicidade dele, ela continuava admirando o rapaz que agora amarrava uma gaze em volta de seu joelho.

Samuel se levantou mais uma vez, caminhando até outra caixa e abrindo-a, procurando por algo.

— Pronto, Claire. Agora só preciso lhe dar os comprimidos. Dois devem bastar — disse entregando as pílulas e um copo d'água. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso e ingeriu o remédio.

— Me ajuda a levantar? — ela perguntou.

Sem dizer nada, o rapaz logo se inclinou para ajudá-la e segurou sua mão.

— Muito obrigada — ela agradeceu devolvendo para ele o copo. E os dois ficaram se encarando por poucos segundos. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o loiro ao seu lado a interrompeu.

— Já acabou?

— O que? — Samuel perguntou confuso. — Ah, sim!

— Ótimo! Vamos, Claire — ordenou puxando-a pelo braço grosseiramente.

— Volte quando precisar de alguma coisa! — Samuel gritou para ela.

Leon continuou arrastando Claire até chegarem ao limite da base. Mesmo com a má iluminação, os dois podiam avistar, além das cercas de arame e sacos de areia, uma estrada de terra entre altas árvores. Não ficaram curiosos para saber aonde aquilo poderia levá-los.

— O que foi isso? — ela questionou irritada, soltando seu braço dos dele.

— _O que foi isso_? Ele estava... Ele estava se _aproveitando_ de você?

— Se aproveitando de mim? Leon, ele estava me _ajudando_!

— _Ajudando_?! Você é cega? Ele ficou _tocando_ em você e...

— Ele não fez nada de diferente do que _você_ fez comigo lá na floresta — ela o interrompeu cruzando os braços.

— Mas... É diferente.

— Como isso pode ser diferente?

Leon tentou dizer algo, mas nada saiu de seus lábios entreabertos. Disfarçando sua frustração ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e fitou o horizonte além da cerca.

— Foi o que eu pensei — disse Claire, finalizando a conversa e virando-se para ir embora.

— O que é aquilo? — ele perguntou segurando-a novamente pelo braço e apontando para o local. Um pequeno riacho, a poucos metros do limite da base, logo ao lado da estrada.

A princípio, Claire pensou que uma planta estivesse emergindo dali: grandes membranas vieram à superfície primeiro, preenchendo aos poucos a água escura. Centenas de compridos tentáculos as seguiram, serpenteando pelas pequenas ondas da água. Após isso, como se tivessem crescido, saíram da água apoiadas por vários troncos de árvores e começaram a se mover. Claire estava errada, não era _uma_ planta, eram _várias_.

Primeiro uma, depois quatro, em seguida dez; várias _plantas humanoides_ começaram a caminhar lentamente na direção da barreira que delimitava a base. Leon segurou o braço de Claire com mais força, quase machucando-a. Os dois, instintivamente, correram de volta para onde as tendas estavam, alertando aos berros a todos sobre as criaturas.

Um homem, aparentemente o comandante da operação, saiu de uma grande tenda assustado.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele questionou, correndo atrás da multidão que se aglomerava na cerca e gritava em espanto.

Ao avistar as criaturas, e sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, ele agarrou, agressivamente, a metralhadora de um dos soldados e começou a fuzilar os bichos que vinham em sua direção, mas sem êxito algum.

— Nós temos que queimá-las! — gritaram Leon e Claire, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto corriam em direção ao comandante.

— O que? — ele perguntou surpreso. — Como sabem?

— Nós... Nós já lidamos com uma dessas antes — respondeu Claire, trocando olhares com Leon.

No mesmo momento, um dos monstros abocanhava a cabeça de um soldado. As criaturas haviam chegado a cerca, e os homens atiravam nelas como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Merda! — Leon berrou. — Por favor, diga-me que vocês possuem um lança-chamas.

O comandante acenou negativamente com a cabeça, ainda perturbado com a situação. E os dois se olharam novamente, como se estivessem tentando raciocinar juntos.

— Gasolina! — ela berrou finalmente, virando-se para o homem que não sabia o que dizer. — Vocês possuem gasolina! Aonde está?

— Na carroceria do caminhão, ao lado da minha tenda. Vamos!

Os três correram até o local, pegaram e carregaram o máximo de galões cheios que puderam, cerca de dez. Voltaram, ainda mais rápido, para a cerca.

— O que pretendem fazer? — o comandante perguntou.

— Acho que você já sabe — Leon respondeu. — Mas vamos precisar da sua ajuda.

— Certo. Do que precisam?

— Você precisa despejar esta gasolina do lado de lá — afirmou, indicando o local com a mão. — Eu vou fazer o mesmo com este lado daqui. Mas tente ficar longe desses bichos!

— Continuem chamando a atenção dessas filhas da puta — Claire ordenou gritando para os soldados assustados —, mas mantenham distância, ou vão perder a cabeça... — neste exato momento um dos homens mais apavorados saiu correndo aos berros para as tendas, mas uma _planta_ o impediu de continuar fugindo e devorou sua cabeça com uma só mordida. — Literalmente.

O comandante saiu as pressas, e os dois então correram em direção ao lago, desviando de algumas plantas que guinchavam para eles. Chegando ao local, eles despejaram o conteúdo de um galão inteiro e em cima colocaram três galões abertos, então começaram a derramar a gasolina que sobrou enquanto voltavam para a cerca, passando perto de alguns bichos e por pouco não sendo atacados.

— Certo, Claire — Leon começou a falar, entornando o resto da gasolina. — Agora você vai para trás da cerca e avise a todos para se abaixarem. Quando eu mandar você atira e explode tudo, ok?

— Tá! — ela confirmou e, de imediato, ele se virou para terminar o _serviço_. Ela o puxou pelo braço, olhando-o nos olhos azuis e chegando muito perto de seu rosto. Leon pode sentir um suave perfume vindo da mulher. — Tenha cuidado — ela pediu.

Um pouco surpreso ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e correu para o meio dos bichos.

Desviando de bocadas e tentáculos gosmentos, ele jogava o líquido inflamável entre os vários monstros que o cercavam. De longe avistava o comandante fazendo o mesmo, porém, com um pouco mais de cautela. Leon tinha mais medo de levar um tiro dos soldados desesperados do que morrer para as plantas anormais.

"Acabou", pensou ao deixar escorrer a última gota de gasolina no chão. O outro homem também já havia terminado a tarefa, via ele correndo em direção a base. Disparou de volta para a barreira, desviando dos últimos bichos e pulando por cima dos sacos de areia que delimitavam a base.

— Claire, agora! — gritou de longe para ela, enquanto passava por cima dos sacos de areia sobrepostos.

Com um único e certeiro tiro, a gasolina pegou fogo e rapidamente se espalhou, passando pelas plantas e escorrendo até chegar ao lago, que estava encharcado com o líquido inflamável. A escuridão da noite foi tomada por um forte e quente brilho da explosão. Foi possível ouvir de longe os guinchos de dor das criaturas queimando no chão.

— Isso! — ela comemorou em êxtase ao ver o sucesso do plano mal bolado. — Leon, deu cert...

Quando olhou para o lado, para falar com Leon, ela percebeu que o loiro havia sido agarrado por uma planta que não foi pega pelo fogo. Leon atirava inutilmente na boca aberta da criatura, tentando desesperadamente se livrar dos "braços" escorregadios do monstro. A cada segundo que se passava a criatura o apertava com mais força e se esforçava para puxá-lo para dentro de sua boca.

Claire correu em direção aos dois e tirou sua faca da bainha rapidamente, arrebentou os tentáculos que prendiam Leon a planta, fazendo a criatura emitir um ruído agudo. Imediatamente, o comandante, que parecia estar acompanhando a cena há algum tempo, jogou um último galão de gasolina para ela, que agarrou o objeto no ar com as duas mãos e arremessou em direção a planta.

Com um empurrão de Claire, Leon foi jogado desajeitadamente em cima dos sacos de areia. Ela atirou precisamente na gasolina e imeditamente pulou em cima de Leon, levando-os para trás da barreira e protegendo ambos da explosão.

— Puta que pariu! — ela berrou _descolando_ seu rosto das bochechas de Leon. — Você está bem? — perguntou se erguendo e mantendo-se sentada.

— Eu... — ele começou a responder constrangido, enquanto analisava a situação em que se encontravam. Ela estava sentada em seu colo, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. — Eu estou bem...

De maneira assustadoramente rápida, Claire se jogou para o chão, saindo de cima dele, e começou a se levantar.

— Okay... — ela disse enquanto limpava sua roupa suja de terra.

— Meu parabéns, agentes! — saudou o comandante, enquanto se aproximava dos dois. Leon se apressou a ficar de pé. — Eu sou Mark, Mark Jones, líder desta operação — cumprimentou eles com um aperto de mão. — Cheguei há pouco tempo aqui, estava no vilarejo desta ilha, por isso não os cumprimentei quando vocês chegaram. Me desculpem.

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça compreensivamente.

— Kennedy e Redfield, não é? — ele questionou apontando para Claire e Leon, respectivamente.

— Não, eu sou Redfield — esclareceu Claire enquanto indicava para si mesma.

— Oh! Pensei que Redfield era um agente homem.

— Ah sim, este, no caso, é meu irmão.

— Hm... Entendo — disse com um sorriso. — Bom, me desculpem pela confusão e obrigado por ajudarem com estas... Coisas. — agradeceu apontando para os restos das plantas carbonizadas que estavam ao chão. — Bom, se me permitem, vou fazer a listagens dos infelizes soldados que morreram aqui. Mas quero falar com os dois amanhã, correto? Com licença — e seguiu em direção a sua tenda.

— É verdade, Claire. Tem uma coisa que não te perguntei — Leon começou virando-se para ela. — Como você foi parar nesta missão comigo?

Ela demorou um certo tempo para responder.

— Bom, aparentemente, Chris me indicou. Mas como ele não tem nada a ver com o governo, confesso que também tenho minhas dúvidas — disse reforçando a presilha do cabelo, que havia saído um pouco do lugar com a correria desenfreada. — De qualquer forma, estou muito feliz de estar aqui... E você também deveria, porque sem mim você já estaria morto há muito tempo.

— É, por falar nisso, obrigado.

— Pois é, imagina só; se eu não tivesse lhe empurrado esse seu _rostinho_ bonito estaria todo destruído! — ela brincou rindo.

— Acha meu rosto bonito? — ele perguntou sorridente, enquanto a feição de deboche dela ia desaparecendo de seu rosto até suas bochechas ficarem levemente avermelhadas.

— Claire! — ela ouviu Samuel chamá-la, felizmente interrompendo-a de tentar responder algo para Leon.

— Ah, Sam! — suspirou aliviada. — O que foi?

— _Sam_? — Leon perguntou estranhando. — Quando vocês dois ficaram tão _íntimos_? — ela o fitou com um olhar de desaprovação.

— Você está bem? — Samuel questionou se aproximando dela. — Fiquei sabendo que ajudou a destruir estas... Estas... Seja lá o que forem.

— É, eu ajudei sim.

— Não deveria ter corrido, Claire. Assim que o efeito do remédio passar, você irá sentir _muita_ dor — avisou enquanto tocava o braço dela delicadamente. — Venha comigo, posso te dar mais algumas pílulas e refazer esse seu curativo.

— Ah, sim. Claro! — com a resposta, Samuel começou a levá-la de volta, perguntando sobre o que _exatamente_ eram aquelas plantas.

— Claire! — Leon tentou chamá-la antes que o rapaz _intruso_ a levasse. — Eu vou procurar alguma coisa para comer. Vejo você... — Claire não prestava atenção nele. Estava longe, dialogando com o médico. — ... Mais tarde.

* * *

**Observações não muito importantes:**  
- Agradeço pelos elogios que me enviaram. É muito importante para mim saber que há pessoas gostando do que estou escrevendo. Continuem fazendo estas reviews, é bem legal saber a opinião dos leitores. Espero, realmente, que a história esteja ficando legal. Quero tomar o rumo certo e escrevê-la de maneira interessante. =)

- Caso haja uma _confusão_ ao tentar "imaginar" as plantas que foram utilizadas como vilãs neste capítulo, basta lembrar das **Ivy **ou** Poison Ivy**, inimigos que aparecem em **Resident Evil 2**. Acho que é possível visualizar algumas imagens delas facilmente, basta procurar os nomes no lindo e maravilhoso Google! Não sou muito boa para descrever _personagens_, vocês já devem ter percebido isto, então achei interessante citá-las aqui para que não houvesse "bagunça".


	7. A conversa

**Observações não muito importantes:**  
- Mais uma vez, só para deixar bem claro, caso alguém imagine o impossível: Resident Evil não é meu, é da CAPCOM. Sim, aquela companhia desenvolvedora de games que era espetacular mas que, atualmente, está uma porcaria! Se Resident Evil fosse meu muita coisa seria diferente... MUITA!

- Gostaria de agradecer, mais uma vez, pelos comentários super legais de vocês. Isto realmente me anima a escrever mais. Também quero deixar claro que, caso haja alguém querendo se manifestar em relação aos pontos negativos da história, estou disposta a recebê-los respeitosamente. Críticas, sugestões e comentários são sempre bem-vindos!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: a conversa**

Pedindo informações para alguns soldados, Leon descobriu aonde ele poderia matar a fome que judiava de seu estômago há um dia inteiro. Chutando algumas pedras no caminho, ele se dirigiu até o local onde estavam servindo uma quente sopa de carne. O gosto da comida não era ruim, mas também não era nada espetacular; mesmo assim, isso não o impediu de repetir três vezes.

Terminado a refeição e cansado até os ossos, ele começou a questionar a qualquer um em seu caminho por um lugar onde poderia cochilar por um tempo. Acabou encontrando uma pequena tenda, onde poderia ter seu descanso _merecido_.

Era uma tenda minúscula, abafada, mal iluminada e que continha apenas uma cama. O colchão era tão fino que ele poderia jurar que estava dormindo no chão. Mas isso não importava. Estava exausto demais para se sentir incomodado com os problemas que iria enfrentar nesta noite.

Amarrou firmemente a entrada da tenda com uma pequeno cordão, que estava ali para este feitio.

Retirou a jaqueta e a jogou aos pés da cama, em seguida retirou a camisa, na esperança de afastar o calor infernal que passou a sentir alí dentro. Quando o fez, percebeu que ela estava levemente manchada de sangue. Questionou mentalmente de quem seria aquele sangue, e procurou algum ferimento em seu corpo. Acabou encontrando.

— Aah, que desgraça! — praguejou observando melhor o hematoma, localizado na parte direita de seu abdômen. Imaginou aonde teria se machucado, mas ficou em dúvida se seria na queda do avião ou quando Claire o empurrou.

Pensou em ir até Samuel e pedir alguns comprimidos para evitar a dor muscular, mas isso significaria ter que conversar com o rapaz, e ele não queria, de maneira alguma, trocar palavras com o médico. "Nem está doendo tanto assim", pensou consigo mesmo.

Seguido de um suspiro, ele resolveu se deitar e dormir. Conseguiu rapidamente.

Alguns metros à direita, Claire acompanhava Samuel até cantina da base. Os dois haviam conversado sobre _um pouco de tudo_. No início ela estava entretida com o diálogo, mas agora ela simplesmente desejava, com todas as forças do mundo, que o rapaz parasse de falar.

Claire agora terminava sua sopa lentamente enquanto concordava com tudo que ele dizia com um aceno de cabeça e um breve "Hm".

— Que sono! — declarou no instante em que Samuel parou de falar e ela teve a chance de dizer algo. — Sabe onde posso passar a noite? Estou mort...

— Você pode ficar comigo — ele propôs antes mesmo dela terminar a frase. — Tem um colchão extra na minha tenda, você pode ficar lá se quiser.

— Err... Não acho que isso seria uma boa ideia — recusou enquanto colocava a colher dentro do recipiente vazio.

— Por que não?

— Bom, você é o único médico daqui. Pode haver algum ferido durante a noite e você estará ocupado, aí talvez eu incomod...

— Não, você não seria incômodo algum! Não terá ninguém ferido está noite, tenho certeza.

— ... Ainda não acho que não seria uma boa ideia, Sam.

— Mas...

— Por favor, só me diga algum lugar pra ficar.

— Certo... Desculpe — ele disse decepcionado. — Deve ter alguma tenda vazia perto daqueles caminhões ali — falou apontando com a mão.  
Ele se levantou para se despedir "apropriadamente", mas ela já havia se afastado do rapaz.

— Muito obrigada por tudo, Sam — agradecia enquanto andava de costas para o local indicado. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Sua tenda era tão ruim quanto a de Leon, entretanto, não era tão abafada. Ela nem ao menos se preocupou em retirar as botas que calçava. Subiu na cama e dormiu imediatamente.

Leon e Claire não dormiram por muito tempo, mas foi o suficiente para restaurarem a energia perdida no dia anterior. Leon acordou uma ou duas vezes por conta de alguns _sonhos nada agradáveis_, mas isto não o interferiu muito.

Ela acordou primeiro. O sol tinha acabado de nascer. Claire percebia que sua perna havia melhorado _esplendidamente_ enquanto caminhava pela base. Ela andava pelo local na tentativa de passar o tempo, no entanto, ficou rapidamente entediada.

Pensou em acordar Sam, mas devido a exagerada conversação de ontem a noite, decidiu que não queria escutar a voz dele tão cedo. Então pensou em Leon, e foi a procura de seu _parceiro_. Questionou alguns soldados, que já estavam acordados, sobre a localização dele e logo descobriu.

Chegando lá ela passou a unha pelo tecido da tenda, na esperança de que o barulho pudesse acordá-lo, mas nada veio em resposta.

— Leon... — ela sussurrou. — Leon!

Com mais três chamadas não respondidas, ela desistiu disso e tentou entrar na tenda. Percebendo que estava fechada, começou a desamarrar o nó que havia sido feito. Entrou vagarosamente. A princípio estava escuro, mas com a abertura na porta da tenda o ambiente foi iluminado; e ela simplesmente não conseguia se decidir se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Leon não estava vestido _adequadamente_. Além de estar sem camisa, o homem também havia retirado a calça para dormir melhor, o que deixou sua cueca boxer completamente visível. "É azul", ela notou, fitando a única peça de roupa que ele vestia. O filete de luz atingiu diretamente as pálpebras de Leon, acordando-o inesperadamente.

— Claire?! — ele murmurou colocando as mãos sobre os olhos apertados.

— Me desculpe! Eu estav... — tentou se desculpar já percebendo que havia cometido um _drástico_ erro.

— Mas que merda você está fazendo? — ele a interrompeu pulando para fora da cama e pegando a calça velozmente.

— Eu... — ela começou a dizer mas não conseguiu terminar, então ficou em silêncio, ainda olhando para ele.

— Claire! — ele berrou e ela levou um susto. — Mas o que deu em você pra ficar me espiando? — colocava a roupa com muita rapidez.

— Eu... Eu não estava te espiando!

— Ah não!? — fechou o zíper e pegou a blusa no chão.

— Eu... Eu só queria te acordar. Aí entrei. Eu não sabia que você iria estar assim!

— Devia ter me chamado!

— EU CHAMEI!

— Puta que pariu, Claire! — terminou de se vestir.

— Me desculpe.

Eles se encararam por um longo tempo.

— Tá... — Leon respondeu finalmente.

Ele passou irritado por ela e saiu da tenda bufando. Claire levou um tempo para processar tudo que acabara de acontecer e então sorriu pelas costas dele.

— Por que você estava sem roupa, afinal? — perguntou apressando o passo para acompanhá-lo.

Ele a olhou, desaprovando a pergunta.

— Estava calor.

— Ah, claro... Calor — falou, agora não disfarçando sua satisfação.

— Eu amarrei a porcaria da entrada, Claire!

— Okay, okay, desculpe... — ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. E isso o deixava ainda mais irritado.

Ele caminhou até a cantina, desejando que ela parasse de segui-lo. Aparentemente, toda a tropa os observava. Os dois pegaram uma caneca de café e alguns biscoitos, que estavam sendo distribuídos para os soldados. Em seguida, Leon se sentou e ela acomodou-se logo a sua frente, pousando a caneca na mesa e apoiando seu queixo nas palmas da mão.

— Para — ele pediu.

— Parar com o que? Eu não estou fazendo nada!

— Claire, para agora!

Ela estourou em gargalhadas.

— Qual é o seu problema, hein?

— Leon, eu não estou fazendo nada — ela falou, enxugando os olhos úmidos. — Você que está todo _nervosinho_.

— Idiota — ele a xingou, exibindo um sorriso e, finalmente, se divertindo com a situação, por mais estranha que ela possa ter sido. Em seguida tomou um gole de café.

— Kennedy e Redfield? — falou um soldado que se aproximou dos dois.

— Yeah? — Claire respondeu, ainda encarando Leon.

— O chefe quer falar com vocês. Imediatamente.

Ambos terminaram rapidamente o café e se levantaram para seguir o soldado até a tenda de Mark. O lugar era completamente diferente do que os que tiveram que enfrentar na noite passada, era talvez um pouco maior do que a tenda médica de Samuel. Havia um cama ao fundo e, cercado por caixas e armas havia uma mesa, aonde estavam espalhados diversos papéis.

— Ah! Olá, agentes — cumprimentou Mark enquanto fuçava em alguns documentos que estavam sobre a mesa. — Você já pode sair Adam — ele ordenou para o soldado.

Após bater continência, Adam se retirou.

— Antes de começarmos, gostaria de saber a _história de vocês_ — o comandante falou enquanto se assentava na cadeira e admirava-os. — Como é que vocês dois chegaram nessa ilha? Tudo que soube foi que o avião de vocês foi derrubado.

— Sim — Leon afirmou. — Nós estávamos a pouco de aterrissar e então algo nos atingiu e o avião pegou fogo. Então caímos. Após isso, andamos pela floresta, até que seus soldados nos encontrassem.

— Interessante — disse Mark. — Fazem ideia do que os atingiu?

— Não, senhor. Nem pensamos nisto na hora.

— Bom, creio que vocês ficaram sabendo do básico sobre as condições atuais desta ilha.

Eles confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

— Ótimo. Vamos então para as informações _avançadas_ — declarou sorrindo.

Ele se acomodou melhor no assento e puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa.

— Venham cá — pediu, espalhando melhor os papéis sobre a mesa e mostrando um desenho da ilha. Ambos deram alguns passos para frente. — Isto aqui é o mapa desta ilha desgraçada. Nós estamos aqui — pegou uma caneta vermelha e fez um círculo quase no centro do mapa. — Nós já limpamos estes lugares — foi indicando com o dedo alguns locais que cercavam a base. — E nosso último objetivo é este fim de mundo aqui! — fez outro círculo no mapa apontando um vilarejo no litoral sul da ilha.

— Quando você diz que _limparam o lugar_, quer dizer que...?

— Matamos todos! Queimamos tudo! É isso que eu quero dizer, Kennedy! — respondeu grosseiramente para Leon, enquanto o encarava sério. — Vimos coisas que nem Deus acreditaria. Sangue em todo lugar! Gente comendo gente!

Leon hesitou em perguntar algo como " Mas e os sobreviventes?", mas o comandante parecia irritado demais, então ele decidiu não dizer nada.

— Bom, nós estamos revistando estes locais para encontrar esta filha da puta aqui — Mark continuou falando, colocando uma foto de uma mulher em cima do mapa. A mulher parecia estar na faixa dos 30 anos, seus cabelos eram loiros e seus olhos castanhos. — Olívia Ferron Vicentes, mais conhecida como _vadia aidética do caralho_.

Claire e Leon se entreolharam, estranhando o modo como o homem falava.

— Aparentemente, esta vagabunda é a causa de todas as mortes nesta ilha — afirmou socando a foto. — Nosso objetivo é capturá-la e descobrir suas malditas intenções.

Ambos acenaram, de novo, com a cabeça, compreendendo o que ele dizia.

— Vamos sair daqui a poucas horas. E é _aí_ que vocês dois entram — esclareceu enquanto colocava os pés sobre a mesa, desviando o olhar dos papéis e fitando Claire. — Ontem mandei uma atualização desta operação para D.C., seus superiores já foram informados sobre o _incidente_ da noite passada. Teremos mais detalhes sobre aquelas criaturas ao entardecer. Mas creio que vocês dois já sabem o suficiente sobre o que está acontecendo aqui... Gostaria que me contassem o que eram aquelas coisas.

— Não podemos, senhor — Leon informou calmo.

— Como assim não podem? — questionou confuso.

— Desculpe senhor, mas fomos advertidos para não lhe darmos informações _antecipadas_ — Claire começou a falar. — Tudo que você precisa, e pode, saber será informado diretamente pelo...

— Escute aqui, mocinha — ele a interrompeu tirando os pés da mesa e apontando para ela ameaçadoramente. —, eu sou militar já faz 23 anos. Me tornei tenente nesta bosta de hierarquia militar com um puta esforço — começou a aumentar o tom de voz, enquanto se levantava da cadeira e aproximava-se de Claire —, e quando acharam um garoto "superdotado" para me substituir me enviaram para o outro lado do continente para cuidar de assuntos menos "importantes" — fazia aspas com os dedos e se aproximava ainda mais dela, cuspindo em sua cara. Ela se mantinha erguida e não o encarava. — E, mesmo após todos estes anos, eu nunca vi uma planta comer crânios! Então não ouse me dizer que vocês, _agentezinhos de merda do governo_, não podem me informar o que está acontecendo aqui!

— Senhor, não é culpa dela se...

— E você cale a boca, rapaz! Só fale quando eu me dirigir a você, entendido?

— Sim, senh...

— Então, Redfield — falou seu nome de forma debochada —, me diga o que diabos está acontecendo nessa desgraça de ilha!

— Senhor, temos ordens superiores de não detalhar o... — sua voz foi abafada por um baque. Mark havia batido no rosto da mulher com o dorso da mão. Leon cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos aflito.

— Redfield! — ele gritou, pressionando-a novamente a falar.

Claire demorou poucos segundo para erguer seu rosto novamente. Seu lábio inferior sangrava. Ela passou a língua sobre o ferimento e fitou os olhos negros do comandante.

— Desculpe, senhor.

Ele ergueu a mão mais uma vez, pronto para esmurrá-la, mas se deteve. Virou de costas para os dois e caminhou novamente até a mesa. Mexeu em alguns papeis e então ordenou:

— Saiam.

Ambos se retiraram.

— Filho da puta! — Leon praguejou quando estavam a uma boa distância da tenda do comandante. — Você está bem? — ele perguntou colocando a mão no queixo dela e puxando-a, para observar o pouco sangue que saia de seu lábio.

— Eu estou bem — ela respondeu sorrindo. — Ele só está assustado e preocupado, Leon. É normal após ver aqueles _coisas_ pela primeira vez.

— Normal? — questionou irritado. — Ele te bateu! Quer ir no Samuel checar se está tudo bem.

Ela riu.

— Não, Leon. Eu estou bem.

Ele passou o polegar sobre a ferida, tentando tirar o sangue. Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Ok — disse tirando a mão dela. — Quer tomar café _direito_, antes de irmos?

— Claro — começou a responder alegre —, mas só se você tirar sua camisa de novo.

Variando de uma feição surpresa até se transformar em malícia, ele respondeu:

— Só se você tirar a sua primeiro.

Claire deu um soco fraco no braço dele.

— Idiota — ela falou rindo. — Vamos logo, porque eu ainda estou com fome.


	8. A vila

**Capítulo 8: a vila**

Umas duas horas se passaram, e metade da tropa começava a se juntar no limite da base para sair. Um único caminhão carregava o pouco armamento que tinham e levava também alguns soldados apavorados na carroceria. Dois jipes levavam, no total, oito homens que pareciam estar um pouco mais calmos que os demais.

Era possível escutar a voz áspera do comandante de longe, ordenando aos soldados que se preparassem para a saída. Ele jogou uma grande bolsa no jipe que iria dirigir. Mandou, ainda aos berros, para que seu imediato, o soldado Adam, se juntasse a ele.

— Vocês dois! — gritou para Leon e Claire, que se preparavam para subir num dos jipes. — Venham comigo.

Por mais que eles não quisessem acompanhar Mark no caminho até o vilarejo, não havia nada que podiam fazer. Ambos entraram na parte de trás do carro com desgosto.

— Vão! — ele berrou para que todos começassem a seguir caminho. De forma que seu jipe ficasse entre os três veículos.

Eles seguiram pela estrada irregular por cerca de uma hora. Passaram por um caminho sinuoso, cheio de pedras e buracos, e toda vez que o caminhão da frente acelerava e a poeira subia, Mark xingava aos berros toda a tropa.

Chegando no vilarejo, logo perceberam que era um lugar bem simples. Sobre um chão de terra seca, havia vários casebres no local, virados de frente um para o outro, formando um comprido e espaçoso corredor. No final deste corredor, a distância das pequenas casas iam aumentando e formava um círculo, onde o espaço não era preenchido. A minoria destas casas eram feitas de tijolos esbranquiçados, porém, havia outras, mais modestas, que eram feitas de madeira.

Por ordem de Mark, todos encostaram os veículos na entrada do vilarejo.

— Por questão de segurança... — ele dizia para si próprio enquanto abria a bolsa, revelando uma espingarda. — Ótimo, soldados — gritou para os homens que saiam vagarosamente dos veículos. — Vamos fazer uma vistoria completa neste local. Atirem em qualquer coisa que se mover!

— Mas e se houver pessoas aqui? — saindo do automóvel, Leon questionou, surpreso com a ordem do comandante.

— Se tiver alguma pessoa aqui — começou a respondê-lo, na medida que o encarava —, esta pessoa vai morrer — terminou, passando por Leon e batendo com o ombro no tronco do rapaz.

— Eu odeio este cara — Claire confessou para Leon, enquanto observava a cena.

— Eu também — um homem concordou aproximando-se dos dois. — Mas ele é nosso chefe, então não há nada que possamos fazer.

— Sam! — exclamou surpresa com um sorriso. — Eu não sabia que você viria.

— Bom, sempre precisam de um médico, não é mesmo? — devolveu o sorriso.

Leon passou pelos dois, demonstrando um pouco de estresse, e seguiu os soldados que começavam a se dirigir para as casas, com o objetivo de checar se o ambiente estava seguro.

Ele entrou na primeira casa, seguido por outros três homens. Parecia vazia, mas o local estava escuro demais para se ter conclusões. Eles abriram as janelas do lugar para iluminar o ambiente. Nada.

Os outros três soldados, já certos de que nada havia no insignificante casebre, saíram, já seguindo em direção a outra casa próxima. Leon, entretanto, ficou no local. Parado. Olhando.

"Tem algo errado", refletiu, enquanto observava melhor a casa bagunçada. Os velhos móveis que haviam estavam caídos no chão. Um suave cheiro de putrefação impregnava as paredes do lugar. Ele reconhecia aquele odor insuportável.

Seguindo seu olfato, Leon acompanhou o mau cheiro até encontrar sua origem: uma mesa, coberta com um lençol sujo, no canto da casa. Bateu com a mão na superfície do móvel e descobriu que era oco.

Ele retirou o pano de cima da mesa e ergueu a tampa do móvel com pouca força, mas a madeira não resistiu e quebrou-se, levantando um cheiro horroroso. O odor que o envolveu era tão azedo e desagradável que quase vomitou.

Havia um corpo, já em decomposição, enfiado de maneira cuidadosa dentro da mesa, que acabou se revelando mais um baú do que uma mesa. O cadáver parecia estar ali há semanas. Ele colocou a mão sobre o nariz na esperança de que o cheiro diminuísse.

— Caralho! — ele ouviu alguém falar atrás dele. — Mas que cheiro é esse?

Ele olhou para trás um pouco surpreso e encontrou Claire olhando o corpo, enquanto abanava o ar em sua frente com uma das mãos.

— Pois é, eu gostaria muito de saber o que isso está fazendo aqui dentro — ele afirmou se levantando.

— Por que alguém colocaria um morto dentro de casa? — ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

— Eu não faço ide... Aah! Vamos sair daqui, por favor — pediu enquanto a empurrava para fora.

— Ou! Aqui! — antes de saírem por completo da casa, eles ouviram um soldado gritar a poucos metros de distância.

Ambos correram até a casa em que vários homens se juntaram. Entraram com um pouco de dificuldade, pois as pessoas se aglomeraram na porta.

Uma menina, muito jovem, estava deitada no chão, gemendo de dor enquanto segurava com força um imenso buraco em sua barriga. O sangue se espalhava pelo pequeno vestido da menina e escorria pelo chão, formando uma grande poça de sangue.

Os dois se aproximaram da garota e agacharam-se ao seu lado.

— Cadê o Samuel?! — ela gritou.

Em instantes o médico apareceu carregando uma pequena maleta.

— Nossa! O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou assustado, na medida que se ajoelhava ao lado da menina e analisava o estrago feito nela.

— Não fazemos ideia! — Leon respondeu irritado.

A jovem, com um movimento extremamente lento, pegou na mão de Claire e apertou com todas as forças que a restavam. Memórias terríveis passaram rapidamente pela mente da mulher. Ela olhou de relance para Leon e suspirou fundo, tentando esquecer o passado.

— Ele está perdendo muito sangue. Não há nada que você possa fazer? — Claire perguntou aflita.

— Talvez, mas para isso vamos precisar retornar a base e pegar alguns...

O diálogo foi silenciado por um barulho alto de disparo. Enquanto os três discutiam sobre quais providências tomar com a jovem ferida, o comandante havia entrado na casa e atirado no cabeça da menina. Acertando-a, exatamente, no meio da testa.

Seguido de um último suspiro da jovem, um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, até Mark guardar a arma no coldre e se dirigir a todos que o olhavam abismados.

— Eu vou repetir mais uma vez, soldados, caso não tenha ficado claro o suficiente: Matem todos nesta merda de vila! — gritou enquanto se virava para Leon. — Todos!

Ele marchou novamente para fora do lugar, gritando com alguns soldados que ainda ficavam na porta da pequena casa. Os homens, que já estavam lá dentro, começaram a se retirar, deixando Claire, Leon e Samuel sozinhos, que contemplavam o sangue que escorria do corpo da jovem garota sem vida.

— Eu odeio muito esse cara — Claire afirmou novamente enquanto se virava para sair do lugar.

— O que fazemos com ela? — Samuel perguntou a Leon.

— Deixe-a — respondeu seguindo Claire.

E então começou a barulheira.

Primeiro, o som vindo de todos os lados era suave e enchia o ar, um barulho alto e queixoso, como se um grande matilha de cachorros começassem a rosnar.

Mas não havia cães a vista. Apenas o verde das árvores e o marrom acinzentado das velhas casas que os rodeavam. Mark pediu aos sussurros para que todos se silenciassem. O som ficava mais forte e alto a cada momento. Os rugidos _mascados_ saiam de todas as casas, ecoando no ar e alcançando os ouvidos de todos presentes na vila.

— São eles! — gritou um soldado aturdido. — São eles de novo! Vamos morrer.

Claire e Leon se entreolharam perturbados.

Sombras surgiram de trás das janelas das casas, outras passaram pela porta. Pessoas, _delicadamente_, lesionadas começaram a sair dos casebres que, poucos segundos atrás, pareciam estar vazios. Em poucos minutos, uma multidão se reuniu para caminhar na direção dos soldados.

Criaturas sangrentas vieram rosnando e gemendo na direção deles. Com roupas rasgadas e grandes ferimentos no corpo, eles lentamente se aproximavam dos soldados que pareciam não saber exatamente o que fazer.

— Atirem! — berrou Mark, assustando os soldados e iniciando uma agitação.

Os homens se reuniram, de maneira circular. Atiravam incorretamente em todas as direções; quando eles não acertavam os zumbis no torso ou na perna, eles não acertavam nada. Leon não sabia se esse erro de mira era por causa do nervosismo dos soldados ou se eles, simplesmente, não sabiam onde atirar. Para tentar ajudar ele pegou sua arma e eliminava o tanto de criaturas que podia.

— Continuem atirando, homens. — Mark gritava enquanto atirava com sua espingarda e estourava alguns zumbis que continuavam a se aproximar.

— Não! — Claire gritou de volta para o comandante que a fitou surpreso. — Eles são muitos, Mark. Temos que voltar!

Por um momento ele se viu rodeado por zumbis, ele e seus poucos homens, todos condenados a uma morte horrível. Os soldados atiravam de maneira ineficaz contra os zumbis. Leon gritava para que eles atirassem na cabeça, só assim poderia matá-los. Claire gritava ainda mais para o comandante, que pensava e raciocinava lentamente.

— Voltem para os caminhões! — ele ordenou aos berros finalmente, tirando um suspiro de alívio de Claire. — Vamos voltar!

Subitamente uma correria descontrolada começou. Os soldados pararam de atirar e usaram o espaço que tinham dos zumbis para correr de volta para os veículos.

Na medida que os soldados corriam em direção aos jipes e ao caminhão, mais zumbis saiam dos casebres e caminhavam na direção deles. Em poucos minutos puderam ver dezenas de criaturas grotescas mancando por carne.

Um grito de pavor foi escutado quando um dos zumbis derrubava um soldado à mordidas. Em seguida mais um berro. E um escândalo se misturou aos rosnados famintos.

Aos tropeços Samuel se juntava a Leon e Claire que ajudavam os outros homens a sair do vilarejo. Metade da tropa conseguiu alcançar os veículos e já estavam prontos para sair.

— Onde está Mark? — ela perguntou notando que o comandante ainda não havia subido no jipe.

Ela se virou e viu, a metros de distância, Mark cercado por dezenas de zumbis. Ele jogou sua nobre arma no chão quando notou que as balas haviam acabado. Puxou seu revolver e continuou o fuzilamento ineficaz.

Ela correu na direção dele.

— Claire! — Leon e Samuel gritaram por ela, na medida que começavam a segui-la.

Enquanto ele atirava inutilmente nos corpos das criaturas a sua frente, várias outras se aproximavam dele por trás. Estava encurralado.

— Mark! — ela gritou correndo na direção do comandante e atirando nos zumbis que a impediam de chegar nele. — Mark, atire na cabeça!

Ele não conseguia ouvi-la. Era barulho demais. Era medo demais

Claire continuava correndo em direção ao comandante. Ela cogitava mentalmente se estaria fazendo a coisa certa, se deveria realmente tentar salvar a vida daquele desgraçado.

Em meio aos apressados passos e tiros certeiros, mãos agarraram seu braço esquerdo e a jogaram com força contra o chão. Ela fechou os olhos e foi rolada junto com alguém. Escutou um barulho de uma forte explosão ao seu lado, incapacitando sua audição.

Escutava sussurros baixos vindos de algum lugar. Sentou-se no chão. Tampava os ouvidos com as mãos e gritava sem escutar a própria voz.

— Claire!

Arriscou abrir os olhos mas os fechou novamente ao ver sangue ao seu lado. Apertava suas pálpebras com mais força, com medo de não ver suas pernas no lugar. Não sentia dor alguma. Um incomodante chiado alfinetava sua mente. Abriu os olhos novamente.

— Claire!

Pedaços de corpo humano estavam jogados ao seu lado. Pingos de sangue caiam lentamente do céu. Sua audição voltava lentamente. Leon a sacudia insanamente.

— Claire! — ela ouviu ele gritar. — Claire! Fala comigo!

— Ele está morto! — Samuel gritou ajoelhando-se no chão ao lado dos dois.

As criaturas se juntavam sobre o que uma vez foi Mark. Sangue se espalhava pelo chão e escorria para fora do amontoado de bichos que mastigavam agressivamente a carne que sobrara do comandante. Aparentemente uma granada foi jogada na direção onde mais havia zumbis, e a explosão acabou pegando em cheio o comandante.

Leon ajudou Claire a se levantar, perguntando-a várias vezes se ela estava bem.

— Eu... — parou de responder para respirar profundamente. — Eu estou bem.

Com a saída do vilarejo infestada de zumbis, Leon havia trazido ela para o outro lado. Havia um estranha estrutura que Claire não tinha percebido antes. Feito de concreto, encontrava-se uma entrada inclinada, que parecia levar para um escuro corredor. Era uma construção recente, notou.

— Não! — Samuel gritava, enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça agressivamente. — Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?! — ele perguntava, espantado com o que via.

— Não! — Leon bradou, acenando em vão para os soldados que partiam. — ESPEREM!

Os poucos que sobreviveram se foram. Não sobrou jipe algum para poderem retornar a base. Ir a pé não era bem uma opção. Mais berros de soldados sendo atacados eram escutados.

Algumas criaturas mais distantes escutaram o gritou de Leon, e com isso, começaram a caminhar na direção dos três.

— Claire, tire-o daqui! — Leon gritou para ela, apontando para a entrada escura do corredor.

— Mas e você? — ela questionou hesitando partir.

— Eu estou indo também, só vou atrasar estes bichos — falou carregando a arma e virando-se para Claire. Ela continuava imóvel.

— O que tem nesse corredor? — contestou agitada.

— VAI!

Ela se virou, finalmente, e agarrou Samuel pelo braço, puxando o rapaz em direção a entrada do escuro local. Eles desceram as poucas escadas que davam acesso ao estreito corredor. Caminharam apressadamente, tropeçando em alguns buracos no chão.

Leon analisava a situação. Os bichos caminhavam lentamente em sua direção, ele tinha tempo para pensar. Ele observou as casas ao seu lado, as paredes de madeira e de tijolos velhos, o chão cheio de folhas secas. Tropeçou e caiu de costas no chão.

— Mas que p...? — se interrompeu quando viu que havia batido com o pé em um cilindro vermelho.

"Inflamável", leu nas letras amareladas que estavam pregadas na tinta do tonel deitado no chão.

— Eu sou um sortudo do caralho!

Sem perder tempo ele se levantou e rolou o cilindro para o meio das casas a sua frente. Retirou a arma do coldre e mirou. Um único disparo e um brilho flamejante tomou conta do ambiente.

Claire escutou o barulho. Ela olhou para trás, na esperança de poder ver o que havia acontecido. Apertou os olhos na escuridão esperando encontrar Leon na ponta do corredor, mas nada viu.

— Sam, eu vou voltar para ver o que aconteceu, está bem? — ela comunicou enquanto soltava o braço do rapaz.

— Não, não! Não me deixe aqui.

— Sam, controle-se! Eu preciso ver se Leon está b...

— Eu estou bem — Uma voz familiar interrompeu.

— O que... — ela olhou para Leon. — O que aconteceu? — um forte desejo de abraçá-lo percorreu seu corpo. Ela não sabia porquê. Não o fez.

— Eu explodi a entrada — respondeu com um sorriso. — Eles não vão nos incomodar. Vamos só torcer para que haja uma saída daqui — terminou, aproximando-se dela e olhando para Samuel, que estava ajoelhado no chão.

— Você... Você está bem mesmo? — ela perguntou olhando para um arranhão no braço dele.

— Estou sim. Isso aqui foi só alguma coisa que me acertou na hora da explosão — respondeu olhando para o machucado.

— Alguma coisa?

— É! Não se preocupe, Claire — disse em meio a risadas. — Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim.

Meio agitada, com o corpo tremendo levemente, ela cruzou os braços, na tentativa de espantar aquela estranha vontade.

— Bem... Vamos indo então?


	9. A morte

**Capítulo 9: a morte**

Com uma estrutura feita de concreto e poucas lâmpadas acessas para iluminar o ambiente, o corredor parecia não ter um fim. Acima de suas cabeças havia canos enferrujados, de onde pingavam gotas de água quente. E várias das poucas luzes piscavam freneticamente, indicando seu mal funcionamento. Mesmo assim, a iluminação era o suficiente para saber aonde estavam pisando.

Levou algum tempo para Samuel se recompor do trauma, já vivido por Leon e Claire anos atrás. O jovem médico não conversava enquanto caminhavam pelo estreito corredor. Os outros dois, entretanto, dialogavam sobre as temíveis hipóteses de onde o corredor os levaria, e entre outras coisas.

— Como você me manda entrar em um lugar que não sabe aonde vai dar? — ela questionou nervosa, na medida que caminhava ao lado de Leon.

— Aah, pelo amor de De...

— E pior: como você me manda entrar em um lugar que não sabe aonde vai dar e, _além disso_, explode a entrada?! — terminou furiosa cruzando os braços e olhando para a escuridão a sua frente.

— Acabou com o sermão? — Leon perguntou após poucos segundos de silêncio entre os dois.

— Não, não acabei. Você precisa ter mais cuidado na hora de me mandar entrar em um buraco escuro!

— Eu estou aqui, não estou?

— E daí?

— E daí que eu vou te proteger, princesa.

Como se já estivesse preparada, Claire segurou Leon pelos ombros e afundou o joelho direito no abdômen do homem. Retirando-lhe um gemido sufocado de dor.

— Mas... que porr...? — ele tentou perguntar enquanto colocava as mãos na barriga e se ajoelhava no chão.

— Eu te avisei para não me chamar assim!

— Você... só pode estar de brincadeira!

Ela se virou irritada e continuou seguindo o corredor, dando fortes passos no chão e esbarrando em Samuel, que caminhava lentamente com a cabeça abaixada.

— Puta que pariu, Claire! — ele gritou, vendo-a se afastar. — Eu preciso de uma bebida! Samuel, você não tem nada nessa maleta aí que possa me deixar bêbado?

O rapaz demorou um tempo para notar que Leon estava falando com ele.

— Tenho. Mas além de te deixar bêbado, vai te matar também.

Leon grunhiu irritado e se apoiou na parede para se levantar.

— Claire! — ele a chamou. — Claire, vá devagar, sua...

— Sua o que? — ela berrou em resposta.

— Nada! — respondeu aborrecido. — Só vá devagar.

— Nada, né? Bom mesmo!

— Mulheres — murmurou baixo enquanto se recompunha da agressão sofrida.

Em fila, e com Claire tomando a dianteira, eles continuaram andando pelo único acesso, sem saber exatamente aonde seria o destino. Perderam a noção do tempo enquanto vagavam pela escuridão, que acabava deixando o corredor ainda mais largo do que parecia.

— Vocês... Vocês se lembram daquela garota que encontramos ferida na casa? — quebrando o silêncio que se estendia por vários minutos, Samuel perguntou erguendo a cabeça.

Sem parar de andar, ambos responderam positivamente murmurando.

— Então, eu ia dizer isto antes mas, _coisas_ aconteceram e eu acabei me esquecendo de comentar com vocês.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou receosa.

— Vocês saíram da casa e eu fiquei... olhando o machucado. Não foi qualquer um que fez aquilo. Abriram ela como... — ele se interrompeu, como se estivesse tentando lembrar do que havia visto.

— Como o que? — Leon o pressionou.

— Eu não sei! Parecia ser trabalho de um médico, ou coisa assim! Era como se... Como se fizessem por querer.

— Mas é claro que fizeram por querer. Ninguém abre alguém daquela maneira por acidente — ela afirmou agitada.

— Não, vocês não entenderam. Alguém, um profissional, abriu a menina e tirou alguma coisa dela.

— Como é que é?

— É... Tiraram um órgão dela, eu não consegui ver qual pois saí correndo por causa daqueles bichos mas... Mas faltava algum órgão nela. Talvez o fígado. Mas se fosse o fígado, quem é que tivesse feito aquilo, estaria próximo, porque era um ferimento recente.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que alguém cortou aquela menina _segundos_ antes de chegarmos lá e, quem quer que tenha feito aquilo, retirou um órgão dela!

Leon parou de andar. Uma lembrança detestável atravessou sua mente como uma bala.

— Leon? — ela o chamou notando que ele havia ficado para trás. — Tudo bem aí?

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a seguir os dois.

— Bem, isso é estranho — ela concluiu. — Mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de dizer?

— Não, era só isso mes... — Samuel começou a responder mas se interrompeu. — O que é aquilo?

Ele apontou para frente com os dedos trêmulos. Era possível ver, a metros de distância, uma fraca luminosidade que se estendia pelas paredes escuras do corredor.

— É... É a saída?

— Finalmente! — Leon proferiu alegre.

Eles aceleraram o passo, com uma forte ânsia de sair daquele lugar.

Chegaram ao final quase gritando de euforia. Subiram as poucas escadas que davam acesso ao campo aberto de um outro vilarejo. Após avistar os poucos casebres a sua frente, olharam para trás e observaram negras colunas de fumaça rodopiando, atrás das grandes árvores que os separavam da vila anterior.

— Parece que não ficamos tanto tempo assim no corredor — Leon notou, sentindo o leve odor de queimado.

— Como você fez isso? — ela perguntou fitando a fumaça se erguer para o céu nublado.

— Achei um lindo tonel inflamável! — contou satisfeito.

— O que? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Pois é, eu já te contei como sou sortudo?

— Estão ouvindo isso? — interrompendo as poucas risadas dos dois, Samuel perguntou um pouco assustado.

— Não, o que?

Ele a tocou no braço e pediu para que ficasse em silêncio. Imediatamente, escutaram o mesmo som ouvido pouco tempo atrás.

— São eles de novo, não são?

Leon balançou a cabeça positivamente. Em seguida fez sinal para que eles o seguissem. Caminharam vagarosamente até a pequena casa de onde saiam os rosnados. Ele percorreu as paredes da casa até chegar abaixado na janela. Levantou a cabeça e pode ver o que havia lá dentro. Pediu para que Samuel ficasse abaixado e puxou Claire para perto de si.

— Certo, eu tenho duas notícias, uma boa e outra ruim — contou com os lábios no ouvido da mulher. — Qual você quer primeiro?

— Tanto faz, Leon, fale logo! — ela sussurrou nervosa.

— A notícia ruim é que há dois zumbis comendo um corpo no chão, enquanto outros três vagam pela casa.

— E a boa?

— O corpo servindo de aperitivo no chão segura uma besta e possui um conjunto de flechas nas costas.

— Ah não! Eu amo bestas!

— É, eu sei — ele falou em meio a sorrisos. — E aí, quer arriscar? Nossas balas estão acabando.

Ela o olhou e mordeu os lábios indecisa.

— Merda! — praguejou. — Eu quero!

Sem dizer mais nada, os dois se afastaram da janela, um para cada lado, e tocaram o cabo da arma. Começaram uma contagem.

No momento que iam entrar, escutaram tiros vindo da casa ao lado. Os zumbis que estavam dentro do casebre, que os dois estavam prestes a entrar, passaram _rasgando_ pelos dois e quase os viram. Em seguida viram a porta daquela casa abrir-se bruscamente e bater contra a parede. De lá saiu uma mulher loira, atirando impacientemente nas criaturas que começavam a rodeá-la.

— Morre logo! — ela gritou alvejando o último zumbi de pé.

Leon e Claire se entreolharam surpresos, reconhecendo a mulher que haviam visto em uma foto naquele dia mais cedo.

A mulher avistou os três. Leon e Claire encostados nas paredes da casa, agora vazia, e Samuel sentado no chão.

— Merda! — a loira xingou e começou a correr para dentro do pequeno vilarejo.

Quase como instinto, Leon e Claire dispararam em direção a mulher. Samuel, um pouco confuso, apressou-se a seguir os dois.

Eles passaram correndo pela primeira casa, pela segunda e quando iam virar a direita para continuar perseguindo-a encontraram várias criaturas. Pararam de imediato e começaram a voltar, mas as suas costas já haviam mais delas, prontas para arrancar-lhes um pedaço.

Claire retirou a arma do coldre e fuzilou um zumbi que colocara a mão no ombro de Leon. Samuel correu para cima de outro e marretou a cabeça do zumbi com a maleta.

Poucos zumbis saiam das casas vagarosamente, derrubando o que haviam na frente deles.

— Minha munição está acabando! — ela falou chutando um dos bichos que havia se aproximado.

Samuel se agachou entre os dois e largou a maleta no chão, abrindo-a e retirando duas pequenas caixas vermelhas. Entregou uma para cada.

— Leon! — ela gritou abaixando a arma e começando a recarregar.

— Ok! — ele se virou para o lado dela e começou a acobertá-la enquanto aguardava sua vez de recarregar.

Os bichos estavam muito próximos, próximos demais.

Samuel, furioso por _alguma_ razão, fechou a maleta novamente e continuou ajudando na matança. Como o rapaz não estava armado, ele usava o que podia para destroçar os zumbis, a maleta, que acabou amassando. Ele a jogou no chão e partiu para dar socos nas criaturas. Não deveria.

Um dos zumbi agarrou o rapaz pelos ombros e o puxou para o chão.

— Não! — ela gritou em pânico, atirando mais uma vez nas poucas criaturas que ainda se aproximavam. — Leon, me ajude! — Claire pediu enquanto chutava e atirava no zumbi que acabara de morder Samuel.

— Não, Claire! Não pare de atirar.

Ela o obedeceu. O médico agonizava no chão tentando segurar o enorme buraco em seu pescoço. O sangue jorrava enquanto ele começava a se engasgar.

Eles continuaram alvejando as criaturas que mantinham-se erguidas, se aproximando cada vez mais. Um último som de disparo saiu da arma de Leon, enquanto ele atirava na cabeça do último zumbi de pé.

Claire agachou imediatamente para ajudar Samuel. Leon se virou e fitou o jovem no chão. Colocou a mão na cabeça, aflito.

— Leon, se nós estancarmos o sangue, talvez...

— Claire...

— Não! — gritou zangada para Leon que tentara interrompê-la. — Escute, nós só precisamos ver se tem algum pano na maleta dele e...

— Claire — ele a chamou novamente. — Você sabe...

— Cale a boca e me ajude! Eu só preci...

— CLAIRE! — Leon a puxou firmemente para perto de si e caminhou, se afastando do rapaz que sofria amarguradamente. — Pare com isso. Você sabe que não há nada que possamos fazer!

Ela balançou a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu.

— Por favor, Red, não continue com isso.

— Não podemos deixar ele morrer, Leon — ela falou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. — Eu...

Ele a abraçou forte, fazendo-a parar de falar.

— Está tudo bem, Claire.

Ela não o abraçou de volta.

Em meio ao momento de silêncio, Leon soltou um dos braços da mulher e retirou novamente sua arma do coldre, mirou em Samuel, que ainda se mantinha vivo, e atirou na cabeça do rapaz.

Ela queria gritar com ele por ter feito aquilo. Mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso ela se soltou dos braços de Leon e saiu andando, enquanto enxugava os olhos, sem deixar uma única lágrima sequer escapar.


	10. A mulher

**Capítulo 10: a mulher**

Claire caminhou de volta para a primeira casa do vilarejo e se agachou para pegar a besta no chão. Retirou a aljava das costas do antigo proprietário e colocou nas suas, apertando a amarra com um pouco de força. Encontrou os olhos preocupados de Leon, observando-a, do lado de fora.

— Para onde ela foi? — questionou, saindo da casa e se aproximando dele.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Esperou até ela abrir os braços, enfatizando a pergunta.

— Eu vi o mesmo que você, Claire — falou calmo. — Ela virou ali e desapareceu — indicou o caminho com o dedo.

— Pessoas não desaparecem assim, Leon — retrucou grosseiramente. — Vamos procurar por ela.

Claire passou por ele e começou a caminhar até onde haviam ido. Olhou de relance para o corpo de Samuel no chão, o sangue do rapaz ainda vazava lentamente de seu corpo e escorria pelo chão de terra, ela voltou seu olhar para Leon.

— Eu vou olhar naquela casa ali — começou indicando com a mão —, e você dá uma olhada naquela outra.

— Ok.

Seguido de um longo suspiro ele foi até o casebre que Claire havia indicado. Imaginou que todos os zumbis do local já haviam sido _mortos_ por eles, entretanto, ergueu a arma caso encontrasse Olívia.

— Nada? — ele ouviu Claire perguntar.

— Não. E aí?

Ela negou com um aceno.

— Acha que ela não está mais aqui?

— Ela não teve muito tempo para se afastar tanto assim — explicou. — Vamos continuar procurando...

Claire se virou novamente para ir em direção a qualquer outra casa, mas Leon a impediu de prosseguir agarrando-a pelo braço.

— Juntos — ele falou completando a frase.

— Por que? — perguntou surpresa. — Se nos separarmos, seremos mais rápidos.

— Eu não ligo.

— ... Okay — ela concordou estranhando a reação dele.

Não havia muito aonde procurar, o vilarejo onde estavam era menor do que o outro. Poucos minutos se passaram e eles conseguiram entrar na maioria dos casebres para checar se Olívia estava dentro de algum deles.

Ambos entraram num casebre velho, estruturado com tijolos corroídos, e que parecia ter dois andares.

— Eu olho lá em cima — ela comunicou apontando para o teto.

Sem trocar palavras, Leon caminhou para dentro da escura casa e quando ele passou pela porta e desapareceu das vistas de Claire, ela se aproximou da escada e ficou analisando a _pintura_ feita de sangue seco que se espalhava pelos degraus, um sentimento de tristeza a envolveu brevemente.

— Sabe, quando alguém _explode o avião_ de vocês, tudo que querem que vocês façam é_ morrer_! — ela ouviu uma voz dizer por trás dela. — Não é tão difícil assim.

Claire se virou devagar um pouco assustada e começou a erguer os braços vagarosamente quando viu que a mulher apontava um revolver para seu corpo.

— Então foi você? — perguntou apreensiva.

— Claro! — a loira respondeu dando um passo para frente e entrando na casa. — Bom, não exatamente eu. Tive uma ajudinha. Mas vocês insistiram em ficar vivos, não é mesmo?

Aparentemente Leon havia escutado o pequeno diálogo entre as duas. Ele caminhou lentamente escorado na parede, escondendo-se nas sombras.

Claire sorriu.

— Onde está o outr...? — neste exato momento, Leon se inclinou para cima da mulher e retirou a arma da mão dela em uma velocidade extraordinária.

Olívia se assustou e empurrou Leon com força contra a parede, em seguida disparou a correr para fora da casa, seguindo vilarejo adentro.

— Aah, não — Claire gritou começando a segui-la. — Você não vai fugir de novo!

Eles correram atrás dela, ambos em seu encalço. Eles a perseguiram até que ela entrasse inesperadamente em uma pequena casa. A mulher percebeu que tinha cometido um erro. Olívia parou de correr, já que não havia mais caminho para seguir, e ergueu os braços se rendendo.

Eles a encurralaram.

— Temos duas armas apontando para sua cabeça — Leon disse ofegante —, eu sugiro que você não tente fazer nenhuma besteira.

A mulher sorriu seco em resposta.

— Bom, você deve saber o que queremos, não é? — Claire deu alguns passos na direção da loira, ainda mirando nela. — É só você responder nossas perguntas e logo acabamos com isso, ok?

—Olha, florzinha — começou, após um longo suspiro —, eu até responderia, mas estou com muita pressa hoje.

— Nós diga, Olívia — Leon a pressionou. — O que é que você quer com tudo isto?

— Hm... Você sabe o meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu, que tal você me pagar uma bebida e então...

— Responda!

— Eu estou só continuando o trabalho, querido — debochou com um sorriso. — Com a fama que uma _tal_ _corporação_ tem conseguido foi preciso tomar medidas drásticas. Abrir um laboratório num local onde não há praticamente ninguém? Você deve admitir que é incrível! — ria. — Eu só quero fazer pesquisas, desenvolver fármacos, produzir... — ela parou de falar, umedecendo os lábios.

— O que? — ele perguntou. — Produzir o que?!

— Produzir alguns vírus.

Claire segurou a arma com mais força enquanto acomodava seu dedo no gatilho. Respirou fundo.

— Por que? — ela perguntou.

— Por quê? Você deve imaginar o por quê, lindinha — virou seu olhar para Leon e o encarou maliciosamente. — Eu gosto de mordidas.

Claire avançou de imediato para cima da loira e a socou no rosto com força, fazendo Olívia tombar e apoiar-se no chão com uma das mãos.

— Eu não estou brincando, sua desgraçada — Claire gritou. — O próximo vai arrancar muito mais do que sangue dessa sua cara.

— Filha da pu...

— Responda!

— Poucos meses atrás — começou a falar, cuspindo sangue no chão —, amostras do t-Verônica chegaram nas mãos de um tal de Javier Hidalgo, não é? Bom, digamos que agora é a minha vez de tentar.

— O que você sabe sobre Javier? Sua vez de tentar o que? — Leon perguntou surpreso.

Ela gargalhou se levantando.

— Eu sei o suficiente — respondeu encarando-o. — E vou tentar muita coisa.

Ele abaixou a arma, perdendo-se nas lembranças da missão que fizera meses atrás. Memórias rondaram sua mente, vagarosamente ligando as informações.

— Estou achando que são _vocês_ quem não sabem de nada — Olívia zombou enquanto arrumava o cabelo, tirando-os da frente dos olhos. — Quem vocês acham que eu sou?

— Uma vadia aidética do caralho — Claire respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação.

Olívia a encarou impaciente.

— Como você está fazendo isso, Olívia?

— _O que? Por que? Como?_ Nossa, vocês fazem perguntas demais, não acham?

Com rapidez, Claire deu um largo passo para frente e, com mais um soco, acertou a maçã do rosto da mulher com muita força. Sentindo um pouco de dor, ela coçou o dorso da mão que usou para atacá-la.

— Você é doida?! — Olívia berrou, depois de se recuperar e cuspir mais sangue no chão, deixando os dentes levemente _coloridos_ de vermelho.

— Talvez eu seja.

— Como você está fazendo?! — ele gritou.

— Aah, vocês devem saber; eu coloco o t-Verônica no corpo de alguém e então, como o tal do sono criogênico é muito _chato_, nós fazemos...

— Transplante de órgãos — ele completou.

— Exatamente! — exclamou feliz. — Está vendo, queridinha, _ele_ sabe conversar.

A lembrança _caiu_ sobre ele, tão viva como um sonho. Olívia o analisou curiosa.

— ... Então foi você? — indagou surpresa. — Você foi um dos caras que salvou aquela garota, não foi?

Ele a encarou nervoso. Claire um pouco perdida na conversa. Olívia gargalhou.

— Qual o nome dela mesmo? — ela perguntou contente. — Amanda? Mariana?

— Manuela — respondeu chateado.

Claire perdeu a atenção enquanto fitava Leon e finalmente começava a entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela havia lido o relatório de Leon sobre a operação algumas semanas atrás, mas muitas informações não foram datadas no documento.

Olívia vagarosamente levou sua mão até as costas sem que nenhum dos dois percebessem.

— Mas que mundo pequeno, não é mesmo?

Em seguida ambos colocaram as mãos sobre os olhos, na esperança de afastar a incomodante luz que os cegaram momentaneamente. Segundos se passaram até que puderam piscar e ver que Olívia já não estava mais ali.

— Filha da puta! — ela praguejou após olhar para os lados e não encontrá-la.

— Odeio granadas de luz — Leon reclamou coçando os olhos.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo e não encontrou nada no pequeno andar de cima. Voltou apressada ao reencontro de Leon que havia olhado no andar de baixo.

— Para onde ela foi? — Claire perguntou atônita.

— Não tem como ela estar muito longe, vamos volt...

Um som estranho no piso interrompeu o que ele iria propor. Enquanto se dirigia para fora da casa, Leon havia pisado em alguma madeira cujo barulho parecia ser oco.

Pisou com o outro pé no mesmo lugar e ambos escutaram novamente. Ele se agachou e apertou os olhos para ver melhor na escuridão da casa. Tateou o chão devagar e sentiu uma estreita fresta no piso de madeira. Enfiou os dedos pelo pequeno buraco e puxou a tampa para cima, revelando um pequeno caminho para baixo.

— Praticamente um truque de mágica — ele brincou enquanto avistava as poucas escadas que desciam pelo alçapão.

Eles pularam no pequeno buraco e observaram um estreito caminho que parecia se estender por poucos metros até que os levasse a uma porta de aço. Vagarosamente começaram a andar, temendo que Olívia os pegasse desprevenidos.

— Quem é... — tímida, ela começou a perguntar enquanto caminhavam lentamente até a porta. — Quem é Manuela?

Ainda olhando para o chão, com medo de pisar em falso, ele perguntou:

— Por que quer saber?

— Só curiosidade — respondeu engolindo em seco.

— Uma garota.

— Só... Só uma garota?

Ele olhou para ela e exibiu um largo sorriso.

— É, só uma garota.

— Okay... — falou enquanto desviava o olhar para o chão.


End file.
